Trouble with babysitting
by Agent BM
Summary: What happens when a woman with no experience taking care of kids is forced to take care of a baby? Nothing good that's for sure. Sucky summary I know but it's all I got


I don't own WIR, but i do own the oc's mentioned.

(Twins for hire, living quarters, Sugar Rush Main Street)

Lucy Fluggerbutter awoke in her bed, she was completely dressed in her normal clothes, although they smelled bad. She didn't remember much from last night besides drinking and going on a date. She threw her jacket off to look at her arms, she now had 4 MLP related tattoos, only 1 she actually remembered getting.

"I gotta kick this habit" said Lucy

She looked at her purse which hung by the end of her bed, on it a note was taped from her boyfriend. Upon looking at it, she tore it up and jumped out of bed, annoyed. She headed to take a shower and get to work with her brother when he arrived.

(1 hour later)

Lucy sat annoyed at her desk downstairs as her older brother Kevin had finally arrived, and he noticed Lucy wasn't happy.

"Let me guess, bad date?" Asked Kevin

"He dumped me this morning, left me a note telling me why. He was gay and only dated me as part of a bet. This sucks, I really liked him too" said Lucy

"He was gay? Didn't notice. Wait, weren't you like that with Reese-

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" Shouted Lucy angrily

"Ok sorry, I know you're sensitive about that. So, any new tattoos?" Asked Kevin

Lucy showed him her left arm which had 2 tattoos on it.

"Apples huh? How many left before you have that complete set you've mentioned?" Asked Kevin

"2, hopefully I remember getting them. Enough about me, how's being a father treating you?" Asked Lucy

"Being a father is great, tiresome at times, but fine. Luke is doing great, he's finally potty trained, still learning to speak, but he's getting there. I know you want to be a mother someday Lucy, you'll get there I know it. So how's life alone here?" Asked Kevin

"I for one have another date tonight so I won't be lonely tonight" said Lucy

"Another date already?" Asked Kevin

"Im a member of a gaming dating site and am meeting this gorgeous fellow by the name 'Videolover428' at Tappers tonight" said Lucy

"Why not a girls night out with your friends?" Asked Kevin

"All my friends are either busy, or are having families of there own and can't hang out with me at the moment" said Lucy

"Mom worries about you you know" said Kevin

"I don't care what mom thinks, I know I'll like this guy tonight, we're going to have a nice time, and I'm going to be happy" said Lucy

"Ok, if you say so" said Kevin

The phone on Kevin's desk rang.

"Twins for hire" said Kevin

(That night at tappers)

Lucys date didn't turn out like she expected it to be, instead of the handsome strong man in the picture online, she was met by Beavis and Butthead, 2 of the ugliest characters she ever saw. They just kept laughing creepily and looked at her funny.

"So baby, shall we score back at your place?" Asked Butthead

"No way butthead, I saw her first" said Beavis

Butthead punched Beavis in the face

"One, you 2 are too young to be drinking that beer you got in your hands, and 2, I'm gonna leave" said Lucy

"So we don't get to score with you?" Asked Beavis

Lucy lifted them up with her force powers and threw them at a wall before leaving.

"Whoa, that was cool" said Butthead

"Wanna go burn something?" Asked Beavis

"Hell yeah" said Butthead

"Breaking the law, breaking the law" chanted the 2

(Sugar rush)

Lucy had just returned home and had plopped down on her couch, remote in one hand , beer bottle in the other. She was depressed, her big brother was not even in his mid 20's and he was married and had a kid already, she couldn't even keep a steady boyfriend long enough to even think about having a kid. Seeing Kevin's baby made her sad deep down, Kevin had the life she wanted.

"I am so lonely" said Lucy

She walked to her bedroom and looked at some shelves of mlp toys, she then grew angry.

"And its all your fault you stupid ponies" said Lucy angrily

Sne threw the toys and shelves off the wall in a drunken rage and collapsed onto her couch crying.

"Why? What have I done? Why can't I be a mother? Why can't I have a steady boyfriend?" Asked Lucy


End file.
